creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Two Night Stand
„Do you ever feel like a misfit? / Everything inside you is dark and twisted. / Oh, but it’s okay to be different / ‘cause Baby, so am I.“ – Ava Max, So am I Erste Nacht: Liebe Hass „I’m a bitch, I’m a lover / I’m a child, I’m a mother / I’m a sinner, I’m a saint! / I do not feel ashamed!“ – Meredith Brooks, Bitch Es war nicht wirklich ein Konzert, so wie es ihm versprochen worden war, aber das störte Richard nicht, denn die Musik, die von der Band gespielt wurde, sagte ihm zu. Es war auch nicht das Ambiente, die etwas außerhalb seiner kleinen Heimatstadt liegende Wiese am Waldrand hatte etwas angenehm Entspannendes. Es waren auch nicht die Insekten, die sich ab und an auf seinem Hals und seinen Armen niederließen, um sich an seinem Blut zu laben, was er entweder mit einem leichten Schütteln oder einer klatschenden Hand unterband, letzteres üblicherweise dauerhaft. Nein, es waren die vielen Leute, die es unmöglich machten, den Abend zu genießen. Leute in seinem Alter, aber unreif, wie er fand, die sich billiges Bier in den Rachen gossen und keine Zeit fanden, die biologisch abbaubaren Pappbecher woanders hinzuwerfen als auf den Boden, wo sie mit viel Getrampel mit dem Rasen eine Verbindung eingingen, die inniger war als jede menschliche Hochzeit. Leute, die grölten und es schwierig machten, der Sängerin auf der scheinbar provisorisch zusammengezimmerten Bühne zu lauschen. Das allein war schon fast eine Leistung, die junge Frau hatte trotz ihrer geringen Körpergröße – Entfernung und Höhe der Bühne machten es schwierig, aber Richard schätzte sie auf eins fünfundfünfzig, vielleicht etwas mehr, vielleicht weniger – eine außerordentlich kräftige Stimme. Wann immer sie sich die Mühe gab, all ihre Kraft in ihren kratzigen, aber rhythmischen Gesang zu legen, fühlte er sich an eine Frage erinnert, die ihn immer dann nervte, wenn er im Zug saß oder durch die Stadt eilte und irgendwo ein Kind zu schreien begann: Warum hatten so kleine Kreaturen so verdammt mächtige Stimmbänder? Langsam verlor Richard die Lust, seine Anwesenheit fortzusetzen. Dafür, dass der Auftritt umsonst und nur zur Erheiterung war, war die Band schon fast zu gut, aber sich dafür mit den vielen Proleten auseinander zu setzen? Das schien ihm kein fairer Tausch. Er drehte sich herum und kämpfte sich durch die gleichgültige Menge von der Bühne weg, ohne das Gefühl zu haben, wirklich vorwärts zu kommen. Schließlich trat er doch noch ins Freie – er rief sich in Erinnerung, dass er hier die ganze Zeit eigentlich im Freien gewesen war, aber angefühlt hatte es sich nicht so – und rempelte unverzüglich, gleichwohl versehentlich, jemanden an. Er sah die Person nicht, nahm sie zuerst bloß durch den Körperkontakt wahr. Sie musste klein sein, etwa einen Kopf kleiner als er selbst wenigstens, und leicht. Instinktiv dachte er an eine Frau und sollte Recht behalten. Sein Kopf bewegte sich nach rechts, sein Blick nach unten, während er ein verkniffenes, jedoch ehrlich gemeintes „Sorry“ zwischen seinen Lippen hervorzischen ließ. Die Frau, auf die er nun blickte, konnte keinen Tag älter sein als Neunzehn, da war er sich sicher, allerdings ließen die Tattoos auf ihren Armen sie gewiss schnell älter wirken. Es waren so viele, dass sich schwer tatsächliche Muster erkennen ließen. Instinktiv beugte er sich leicht zu ihr herunter und hielt ihr die rechte Hand hin, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Sie war auf eine Weise hingefallen, die sie nun wie ein eingeschüchtertes Kind mit angewinkelten Knien auf dem Hintern sitzend aussehen ließ, aber ihr breites Grinsen ließ den Eindruck schnell wieder verschwimmen. Sie griff nach der Hand und zog sich mit einem Ruck hoch: „Macht nichts, macht nichts. Dazu sind solche Veranstaltungen doch da, nicht? Um sich hin und wieder mal anrempeln zu lassen.“ Richard nickte ein wenig irritiert, betrachtete ihr Gesicht mit dem weiterhin bestehenden Grinsen und befand, dass sie versucht hatte, witzig zu sein. Sich dem anpassend blickte er demonstrativ hinter sich in die kämpfende Menge, dann wieder zu der Frau und nickte: „Offensichtlich. Leider nicht mein Fall.“ Er tippte sich an die Stirn um eine Geste zu symbolisieren, als hätte er zum Abschied einen Hut gelüpft, dann machte er zwei weitere Schritte von der Musik weg. Stehen blieb er, als sich eine stark tätowierte Hand um seinen Arm schloss: „Hey, nicht so eilig! Was soll denn das werden, erst rempelst du mich an, und dann willst du mich einfach so stehen lassen?“ „Ich hab mich doch entschuldigt.“, antwortete Richard, sowohl irritiert als auch leicht genervt. Und ich hab dir wieder aufgeholfen, dachte er, sprach es allerdings nicht aus. Die Frau schüttelte fahrig den Kopf: „Ach ja, nein, das… Darauf will ich doch gar nicht hinaus. Ich meine, das ist doch bestimmt kein Zufall, oder?“ In Richards Kopf arbeitete es: Zwei Menschen des gegenteiligen Geschlechts rempeln sich bei einem dafür geradezu musterhaft inszenierten Konzert an, und das sollte kein Zufall sein? „Ich kann dir nicht ganz folgen, wenn ich ehrlich bin.“ Die Frau nickte und vermittelte den Eindruck, bereits ein wenig betrunken zu sein: „Schon klar, ist auch bescheuert, eigentlich, aber auf mich wirkt es eben so. Ich meine, ich bin schon den ganzen Abend lang auf der Suche nach einem, nun, Typen, den ich abschleppen kann. Was? Jetzt guck nicht so, nicht nur Männer machen das. Wir Frauen haben auch manchmal unseren Spaß.“ Sie ließ seinen Arm los und fuhr sich durch die schulterlangen, inzwischen etwas zerzausten blonden Haare: „Und den gaaanzen Abend lang finde ich nur irgendwelche halbgaren Waschlappen oder überschwänglicher Proleten.“ „Ist er weniger als ein Mann, so bin ich nicht für ihn, und ist er mehr als ein Junge, so ist er nicht für mich.“, zitierte Richard frei aus Shakespeares Viel Lärm um Nichts. „Ich verstehe nach wie vor nicht ganz…“ „Kommt schon noch, kommt schon noch.“ Sie wedelte mit einer Hand und räusperte sich: „Gehen wir noch etwas von der Musik weg? Dann muss ich nicht so schreien.“ Da er das ohnehin vorgehabt hatte, war Richard einverstanden, und am Rande der Wiese setzte die Frau ihre Ausführung fort: „Also, wo war ich… Nun, die attraktive Auswahl ist leider ziemlich begrenzt heute Abend, oder ich hatte einfach Pech, kann auch sein… Und wo ich gerade gehen will, frustriert und unbefriedigt – du wirst übrigens rot, das ist niedlich – sehe ich dich, beziehungsweiße: Rennst du mich über den Haufen. Und als wärest du nicht so schon scharf genug, bist du außerdem auch noch höflich genug, mir wieder aufzuhelfen. Das meinte ich damit, dass es kein Zufall sei.“ Richard hob seine rechte Hand, um sich die Augen zu reiben, dann die Linke zu einer leicht abwehrenden Haltung: „Nur um das klarzustellen: Dein Ziel liegt darauf, mich… abzuschleppen? So One-Night-Stand-mäßig?“ Sie hob einen Daumen und lächelte zufrieden: „Genau so ist es. Ich bin ein ganz böses Mädchen.“ Erneut zeigte sie unrealistisch blank polierte Zähne und griff nach seiner Hand: „Also, was sagst du? Du sagst ja, richtig? Bitte sag ja.“ Zunächst sagte Richard gar nichts, sondern betrachtete die Frau neugierig. Im fahlen Zwielicht wirkte sie nun älter, vielleicht einundzwanzig oder noch ein wenig darüber, und ihre offenherzige Art hatte etwas angenehm Einnehmendes. Außerdem war sie attraktiv, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Sie trug ein ärmelloses, schwarzes Shirt und eine lockere Jeans, deren Beine kurz über den Knien abgeschnitten – den Fransen nach zu urteilen eher abgerissen – worden waren. Das vom Feiern und den hohen Temperaturen, sowie vermutlich vom Alkohol, gerötete Gesicht wirkte ebenso anziehend wie ihre Persönlichkeit. Nicht, dass es Richard inzwischen noch darum gegangen wäre. Ein lächelte schief und nickte: „Gehen wir zu mir oder zu dir?“ Sie gingen zu ihr, weil sie in der Nähe wohnte, tatsächlich so nah, dass ihre Wohnung innerhalb weniger Minuten zu Fuß erreicht werden konnte. Die Frau hatte sich als Sofie vorgestellt und dabei war es im Grunde geblieben, was die Unterhaltung anging. Kaum war die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen, hatte die aufkeimende Ungeduld die beiden ihren Weg ins Bett finden lassen. Richard war soweit zufrieden, die Gelegenheit ergriffen zu haben. Die Frau mochte ein wenig jünger sein als er, aber nicht so jung, dass es ihr an Erfahrung mangelte, noch an Motivation. Wie schon bei ihrer Unterhaltung übernahm sie die Initiative und befand sich einen Großteil der intimen Zeit auf ihm, sowohl führend als auch fordernd, während sich ihre Fingernägel mal sanft, mal scharf in seine Oberarme gruben. Richard hatte sich immer als guter Liebhaber gesehen in dem Sinne, dass er versuchte, seine Partnerin ebenso zu befriedigen wie sie ihn, und so wie es aussah, hatte er bei Sofie damit Erfolg. Sie atmete schneller, intensivierte ihre Bewegungen, als könne sie das Ende gar nicht mehr erwarten, und bäumte sich schließlich stöhnend auf, nur um über ihm zusammenzufallen, während seine Energie ihn durch die Lenden verließ. Er atmete schwer, als Sofie sich wieder etwas aufrichtete, beide Hände auf seinen Schultern. Sie lächelte, und langsam begann Richard, dieses Lächeln zu mögen. Er war zufrieden und merkte zuerst gar nicht, dass sie ihre Hände bewegte, sie über sein Schlüsselbein gleiten ließ und schließlich eine Schlinge um seinen Hals bildete, bestehend aus zehn unerwartet kräftigen Fingern. Als sie zudrückte, war er mehrere Sekunden lang zu überrascht, um irgendwas anderes zu tun als vergeblich nach Luft zu ringen. Viel zu spät meldete sich der Überlebensinstinkt, und als er versuchte, sie von sich zu stoßen, entpuppte sich ihre auf ihm sitzende Position als außerordentlich vorteilhaft für sie. Er riss an ihren Armen, schüttelte sich und änderte seine Strategie dahingehend, dass er versuchte, seine Finger zwischen ihre Hand und seinen Hals zu pressen, um den Druck zu verringern. Der mangelnde Erfolg äußerte sich schließlich im Verlust seines Bewusstseins. Er erwachte mit Kopfschmerzen und dem unangenehmen Gefühl, diese Situation irgendwo schon mal erlebt zu haben. In seinem Kopf spielten sich wahllos Filmtitel ab, während sein verschwommener Blick auf seine mit Seilen ans Bettgestell gefesselten Gliedmaßen wanderte. Basic Instinct, Knock Knock, I spit on your Grave. Er stockte kurz. Was hatte der Letzte denn hier zu suchen? Da wurde kein Mann ans Bett gefesselt… Die Erkenntnis hatte die Wucht eines Vorschlaghammers, der von schräg unten gegen seinen Solarplexus klopfte: Er war ans Bett gefesselt. Das war nicht gut. Seine Sinne schärften sich schlagartig, vielleicht sogar etwas zu schnell, denn so wurde er mehrerer Dinge gleichzeitig gewahr. Einerseits schmerzte sein Kopf fast so sehr wie sein Hals, andererseits war ihm ein wenig übel, und zu guter Letzt saß Sofie nach wie vor – oder schon wieder. Sie würde aufgestanden sein, um die Seile zu holen – auf ihm. Im fahlen Licht ihrer gedimmten Deckenlampe glitzerte ihr schweißnasser Oberkörper. An diesen Anblick erinnerte er sich, also konnte er nicht mehr als wenige Minuten ohne Bewusstsein gewesen sein. Leider half ihm das gar nicht. „Ich nehme mal an, du kannst mir das erklären.“ Seine Stimme war ruhiger als seine Gedanken und die Worte kamen über seine Lippen, bevor er sie wirklich strukturiert hatte. Er befand das für gut, da er ansonsten eine ziemliche Panik zum Ausdruck gebracht hätte. Die Situation, in der er sich befand, wurde ihm mit einer unangenehmen Heftigkeit bewusst: Niemand wusste, wo er war, er kannte diese Frau nicht, hatte keine Verbindung zu ihr und bei dem Konzert war es unwahrscheinlich, dass irgendwer sie zusammen gesehen hatte oder einen von ihnen identifizieren könnte. Er schob den Gedanken beiseite, nicht ohne Anstrengung, und versuchte stattdessen, an Sofies Reaktion abzulesen, was auf ihn zukommen mochte. Auf seine Frage nickte sie überraschend freundlich: „Klar. Wäre ja auch irgendwie gemein, wenn nicht. Ich meine, wer fesselt einen schon ans Bett und lässt ihn dann im Ungewissen? Diesbezüglich orientiere ich mich wohl an Kinofilmen, wo den Zuschauern immer eine Erklärung in Dialogform geboten werden muss, während zum Beispiel in Büchern auch auf inneren Monolog gesetzt werden kann.“ „Der nichts bringt, weil auch das nur Vermutungen wären.“, unterbrach Richard mit zunehmender Hektik: „Ist mir allerdings gerade ziemlich egal. Komm zum Punkt.“ Unterbrochen zu werden gefiel Sofie offenbar nicht sonderlich, denn sie holte aus und verpasste Richard eine schallende Ohrfeige mit der rechten Hand, die zwar weit weniger schmerzte als erwartet, seinen Kopf jedoch mit Schwung zur Seite schleuderte. Er spürte das Brennen auf der Haut, ein unangenehmes Ziehen im Zahnfleisch und außerdem, dass irgendwas mit dem Seil an seiner linken Hand nicht stimmte. Es saß… falsch. Auch wenn er nicht genau festmachen konnte, was daran falsch war. „Bitte rede mir nicht dazwischen.“ Sofie gab sich erkennbar Mühe, ruhig zu reden: „Ich bin da extrem empfindlich. Ähm… Nun ja, um aber deiner unhöflichen Aufforderung zu entsprechen: Ich hab ernsthafte Probleme, die ich irgendwie bewältigen muss. Und…“ „So viel hab ich bereits festgestellt. Erzähl mir was Neues.“ Richards Herz pochte wie verrückt vor Stress, aber das waren Emotionen. Sein Verstand arbeitete bereits in eine andere Richtung, wenn auch eher von allein als auf sein Kommando hin. Als würde ein kleines Wesen in seinem Ohr sitzen und ihm die – hoffentlich – richtigen Eingebungen zuflüstern. In diesem Falle war die Eingebung, dass er sie wütend machen musste, um herauszufinden, was zum Teufel mit dem Seil nicht stimmte. Seine Kehle hörte langsam auf zu schmerzen, dafür bekam er einen weiteren Hieb gegen die Wange, dann einen schlecht gezielten, der seine Lippe traf. „Du sollst mich ausreden lassen!“, keifte Sofie: „Herrgott, ist denn das so schwer? Nur einmal im Leben will ich jemanden treffen, der mich einfach nur reden lässt!“ Richard lag eine Erwiderung auf der Zunge, aber er schwieg. Schmerz war unangenehm, und er hatte herausgefunden, was er wissen wollte. Das Holzstück, an dem sein linkes Handgelenk festgebunden war, saß locker. Nicht locker genug, um es mit einem Ruck herauszureißen, aber mit ein wenig Druck könnte es klappen. Er nickte ihr zu und bedeutete ihr somit, dass er nicht mehr reden würde. Sofie stieß erleichtert ein wenig Luft aus: „Wo war ich? Äh, ja. Ernsthafte Probleme, die ich habe. Kennst du das, wenn in den alten Bond-Filmen der Bösewicht dem gefangenen Agenten seinen ganzen Plan erzählt, nur um ihn dann möglichst kreativ umzubringen, der Theatralik wegen? Und der Agent es gerade deswegen schafft, zu entkommen und den Plan zu vereiteln? Nun, ich habe ebenso eine kleine Schwäche für Theatralik. Falls du es noch nicht gemerkt hast.“ Sie deutete auf ihre Tattoos, dann auf seine Fesseln, dann auf ihren nackten Körper, als hätte das irgendwas damit zu tun. Richard versuchte, seine Position ein wenig zu verändern, was nicht funktionierte, aber zugleich ruckelte er ein wenig an dem Holzstück. Das funktionierte immerhin. „Wie dem auch sei, bei dieser Unterhaltung offenbart der Schurke oft ein wie auch immer geartetes Kindheitstrauma oder eine Verstümmelung, die ihn zum Negativen geprägt hat, eine Schuld der Gesellschaft, an der er sich rächen will, das übliche Blabla, was die immer sagen.“ Sie lehnte sich vor und stoppte erst, als ihre Augen nur Millimeter von den Seinen entfernt waren. Ihre Nase kitzelte die Seine: „Das ist bei mir anders, Süßer. Ich… Ich bin einfach nur richtig, richtig krank.“ Sie lehnte sich wieder zurück und lachte kurz, trocken. Dann legte sie ihre Finger wieder an seine Schultern, bohrte die Nägel in sein Fleisch und kniff die Augen zusammen: „Also, was sagst du dazu?“ Keine leichte Frage, fand Richard. Sie hatte ihm kaum etwas Nützliches gesagt, außer, dass sie ein sadistischer Freak sein musste, und ihre Frage ergab überhaupt keinen Sinn. Als ob er da ein Mitspracherecht hatte. Doch… vielleicht hatte er das irgendwie. „Zuerst habe ich eine kleine Anmerkung zu machen.“ Erneut arbeitete seine Zunge schneller als sein Hirn, aber langsam holte es auf. Er erinnerte sich an einen Comic, den er gerne las, und in dem eine Schlüsselszene daraus bestand, dass durch falsch gebundene Fesseln jemand einen physischen Schaden davontrug. Er hatte weder Zeit noch Lust, sich an die ganze Situation zu erinnern und wusste nicht mal, ob daran etwas Wahres dran sein konnte, aber das war egal. Er musste nur reden und sammelte alles an relevanten Details jener Szene, das ihm einfiel: „Ich nehme mal an, du hast noch nicht sehr häufig Leute so an dein Bett gefesselt, nicht wahr? Ich frage deshalb, weil du dabei einen vor allem für mich ziemlich unangenehmen Fehler gemacht hast. So wie meine Hände in den Seilen hängen, die wiederum vom Bettgestell hängen, wird mir in den Handgelenken das Blut abgeschnürt. Das wird in vermutlich zehn, vielleicht fünfzehn Minuten zu einem Schock führen, der mich entweder tötet oder in einen Zustand der… wie hieß das noch… der Katatonie versetzen könnte.“ Er glaubte sich selbst kein Wort und hoffte, dass wenigstens sie es tat. Wie zum Teufel konnte er seine Stimme nur so ruhig halten? „Das fände ich für meinen Teil unschön, und so wie ich das verstehe, willst du auch nicht, dass ich dir vor der Zeit wegsterbe. Korrekt?“ Innerlich jubelte er, als Sofie tatsächlich beunruhigt war: „Das stimmt. Verdammt, das hab ich ja gar nicht bedacht. Scheiße…“ Sie zischte und lehnte sich über ihn hinweg, um das Seil an seiner rechten Hand zu begutachten, sich zu überlegen, wie sie ihn anders fesseln konnte, ohne dass er entkam. Natürlich war genau das ihr Fehler. Richard ruckelte zweimal, dreimal an seiner linken Fessel und riss das lose Holzstück mit einem unangenehmen Knacken aus der Verankerung, nutzte noch denselben Schwung, um der schockiert nach links – von ihr aus rechts – blickenden Frau eine geballte Faust gegen die Schläfe zu schmettern. Sie seufzte schwach und fiel wie ein nasser Sack vom Bett auf den Fußboden. Richard selbst nutzte seine freie Hand um den deutlich besseren Knoten an seinem rechten Handgelenk zu lösen und als er das geschafft hatte wiederholte er das Spiel an seinen Fußgelenken. Er war kaum fertig und auf den Füßen – nach wie vor benommen von seiner erst kürzlich überwundenen Ohnmacht – als Sofie ihm auf den Rücken sprang wie ein wildes Tier, das seine Beute nicht entkommen lassen will. Sie keifte und vergrub ihre Zähne in seinem Nacken. Richard war noch nie gebissen worden, hatte sich den Schmerz allerdings das eine ums andere Mal vorzustellen versucht. Dass er so scharf war, hätte er nicht auch nur zu träumen gewagt. Während diese wundervoll gepflegten Zähne an seinem Fleisch zerrten, konnte er zunächst nichts anderes tun als schreien, während sich Tränen in seinen Augen und Blut auf seiner Haut sammelten. Mehr aus Reflex ließ er sich dann nach hinten fallen, um Sofie mit seinem bloßen Körpergewicht von 65 Kilo zu erdrücken. Sie jaulte, ließ los und erntete sofort einen über die Schulter geführten Faustschlag auf die Stirn. Richard erhob sich schleunigst und bereute es, als sein Schädel lautstark zu revoltieren versuchte. Nur durch seinen Tastsinn geleitet eilte er aus dem Schlafzimmer und in Richtung der Haustür, nur noch vier Schritte, drei, zwei… Die Klinke in der Hand gab ihm einen wertlosen Moment der Hoffnung, der von dem blockierenden Schloss geradezu spöttisch vernichtet wurde. Es befand sich kein Schlüssel im Schloss und Richard war sich sicher, dass er ihn nicht finden würde. Jedenfalls nicht, bevor diese Wahnsinnige erneut versuchte, ihm in die Schulter zu beißen. Oder irgendwohin, wo es noch mehr weh tat. Er drehte sich um, lehnte sich gegen die Tür und hinterließ wunderschön geformte Blutflecken daran, während er versuchte, ein wenig zu Atem zu kommen. Das war gerade viel zu viel auf einmal und wenn er Pech hatte, schaltete sein Verstand einfach ab. Verwirrung, Angst, Schmerz, Blut- und Sauerstoffmangel… Gar nicht gut. Wachbleiben, wachbleiben, wach… Er wäre ohnmächtig geworden, wenn nicht Sofie auf ihn zugestürmt kam wie eine wütende – und ziemlich kleine – Amazone, in der Hand eine sechzehn Zentimeter lange Klinge, eingelassen in einen mit aztekisch anmutenden Symbolen. Der Adrenalinschub, den er durch diesen Anblick erlebte, bewegte Richard dazu, sich zur Seite fallen zu lassen, während die Klinge an dem harten Holz der Tür abglitt und ihm einen leichten Schnitt auf dem Oberschenkel versetzte. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass sie beide nach wie vor nackt waren und fragte sich, was die Polizei denken mochte, wenn sie beide jetzt einen Besuch wegen Ruhestörung bekommen würden. Er hatte zu lange nachgedacht, der zweite Stich kam viel zu schnell, gezielt auf sein Gesicht. Er hob die Hand, schwach und nur noch auf Überleben getrimmt, nicht auf Schadensregulierung. Die Klinge bohrte sich angenehm schnell zwischen den Mittelhandknochen durch Haut, Fleisch und Sehnen und steckte dann auf halbem Wege fest, begleitet von einem Schrei Richards, der zu gleichen Teilen Schmerz und Triumph verlauten ließ. Die Klinge steckte in seiner Hand, und das bedeutete, dass sie nun ihm gehörte. Eine ruckartige Bewegung schleuderte Sofie auf den Boden und riss ein noch größeres Loch in seine Hand, aber sie ließ los, er nicht. Wie auch? Unter Aufbringung seiner letzten Kraftreserven rollte er sich zur Seite und auf Sofie, die Lage spiegelnd, in der er sich vorhin befunden hatte, und zog wimmernd die Klinge aus seiner Hand, um sie an Sofies Kehle zu setzen. Dann zögerte er, als sie die Hände hob: „Einigen wir uns auf Unentschieden?“ Er glaubte nicht, was er da hörte. Unentschieden? Wie bei einem Spiel? Wie bei Fußball!? „Tickst du… noch richtig?“, keuchte er: „Das wird… nichts. Du blöde Schlampe!“ Das Atmen fiel ihm zunehmend schwerer: „Ich… ich bring dich… um…“ „Nein, das wirst du nicht.“ Trotz der Klinge, die sich gefährlich tief in die weiche Haut unter ihrem Kinn drückte, lächelte sie: „Ich würde es. Weil ich krank bin, aye? Aber du nicht. Deine Aggression ist nur meinem Angriff und dem Schmerz geschuldet. Du wirst mich nicht umbringen, auch wenn es so aussieht. Und darum sage ich auch nicht, dass du gewonnen hast. Ich sage: Unentschieden.“ Sie zögerte, Richard schwieg. Seine Kräfte verließen ihn, was ihr nicht entgangen war: „Du hältst dich nicht mehr lange, hm? Ich sag dir was: Ich will das Risiko nicht eingehen, dass ich mich irre, und du willst das Risiko nicht eingehen, dass du das Bewusstsein verlierst. Dann würde nämlich ich gewinnen, Süßer.“ Ihre Stimme verlor ein wenig an Selbstsicherheit, sie machte sich wohl wirklich Sorgen: „Also ist hier der Deal: Wenn wir uns jetzt auf Unentschieden einigen, dann… dann rufe ich einen Krankenwagen und verschwinde. Das hier ist nicht meine Wohnung, weißt du, ich weiß nur zufällig, dass die Besitzer im Urlaub sind. Und wo sie den Schlüssel verstecken.“ Sie lachte trocken: „Also, was sagst du?“ Richard schwieg. Überlegen konnte er nicht mehr, und irgendwie klang ihr Angebot verlockend. Abgesehen davon, dass er ihr nicht vertrauen konnte, nicht im Geringsten. Er legte das Messer weg und fiel zur Seite. Bevor er sich in die angenehme Schwärze begab, flüsterte er noch ein Wort. Welches, das bekam er nicht mehr mit. „Take me as I am. / This may mean you’ll have to be a stronger man.“ – Meredith Brooks, Bitch Zweite Nacht: Hasse Liebe „I see this Girl on the TV, see this Girl in the Mall. / I see pictures in my head of my head between their legs.“ – Beatrice Eli, Girls Man konnte es als Bar bezeichnen, als Kneipe, als Lokal, Restaurant, Club oder Unterhaltungsstätte, alles hätte so sehr gestimmt wie das Nächste. Fakt ist, das „Frances‘ World“ war eine ausgesprochen anziehende Begegnungsstätte für all Jene, die einen freigiebigen Geist und den Drang nach sympathischer Gesellschaft hatten. Was nicht willkommen war – und notfalls von Elmar, dem zwei Meter siebzehn großen Mischmasch aus Muskeln und noch mehr Muskeln, direkt an der Tür abgewiesen wurde – waren Vorurteile der klassischen Art, ebenso wie Diskriminierung jeglicher Minderheiten. Denn gleichwohl „Frances‘ World“ nicht explizit damit warb, wurde es beinahe ausschließlich von Homosexuellen besucht. Wie genau es dazu gekommen war, hätte nicht einmal mehr die Inhaberin sagen können, die den Laden bereits mit diesem Ruf von ihrer Mutter vererbt bekommen hatte. Es störte sie nicht, denn es war gutes Geld, das sie mit dem Geschäft verdiente. Nicht unbeteiligt an diesem Verdienst war eine junge Dame, die jeden Freitagabend eine selbstgeschriebene Geschichte lesend zum Besten gab. Sie bekam dafür eine zufriedenstellende Summe von 50 Euro pro Auftritt, während ihre zunehmende Beliebtheit seit ihrer vor inzwischen einem halben Jahr stattgefundenen ersten Lesung immer mehr zunahm und der vermehrte Andrang und daraus resultierende Einnahmen an Getränken und dergleichen die Gage wie einen Hungerlohn wirken ließen. Mehr als einmal war der Frau angeboten worden, eine höhere Gage zu verlangen, doch sie hatte abgelehnt. Warum, darüber schwieg sie sich gerne aus. Und ebendiese Dame war es nun, die aufhorchte, als sie auf die kleine Bühne in der Ecke des Raumes gerufen wurde. Die Stimme kannte sie inzwischen, ein nasal sprechender Singsang eines ausgesprochen schwer ernstzunehmenden Mannes: „Ladies and Gentlemen, wenn ich um Ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten dürfte: Es ist mal wieder soweit. Ein kreatives Meisterwerk, herzerwärmend gelesen von der diebischen Elster, die sich mit jedem Wort unsere glitzernden Herzen stiehlt. Bitte ein großer Applaus für Johanna.“ Der Applaus brandete auf und es wurden Stühle umhergerückt, um einen besseren Blick auf die Bühne zu erhaschen. Inmitten dieses Tumultes saß Kathrin, eine hochgewachsene und vielleicht etwas zu schlanke Frau von 25 Jahren, die sich eine ihrer braunen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht wischte. Sie freute sich jedes Mal auf Johanna, weniger sogar wegen ihrer entweder mitreißenden oder schockierenden Lesungen – Sie beschränkte sich in ihren Geschichten nicht auf ein Genre. Mal las sie etwas Romantisches, mal eine Gruselgeschichte. Diese kleine vertragliche Freiheit hatte sie sich herausnehmen können, weil der Einlass für Minderjährige ohnehin illegal war – sondern vielmehr wegen dem kurzen, aber beeindruckenden Auftritt, mit dem sie sich auf die Bühne bewegte, auf der bereits ein Stuhl und ein kleines Mikrophon von einem einsamen Scheinwerfer beleuchtet wurden. Und auch, weil Kathrin nach jeder Lesung ihre Gesellschaft suchen durfte. Sie sah mit einem frohen Lächeln zu, wie Johanna auf die Bühne trat, gekleidet in einen schwarzen Anzug mit weißem Hemd, jeweils so weit wie möglich zugeknöpft – und ein für Männer hergestelltes Fabrikat, was man allerdings nur erkennen konnte, wenn man sich ein wenig mit Mode auskannte, oder mit Johanna selbst –, die Füße in schlichten, schwarzen Schuhen steckend. Und natürlich ihr Markenzeichen, ein schwarzer Hut, dessen Krempe sie so weit ins Gesicht gezogen hatte, dass sie außer ihren eigenen Füßen und sitzend vielleicht den Zetteln in ihrer Hand nichts sehen konnte, ganz speziell nicht das Publikum. Sie mochte es nicht, in diese schattigen Gesichter zu sehen, wenn sie dort oben saß. Dass ihr eigenes Gesicht ebenso verborgen war, war ein angenehmer Nebeneffekt für Johanna, nervig für Kathrin. Johanna brauchte genau drei Schritte vom Rand der Bühne bis zu dem Stuhl und dann noch zwei, um ihn zu umrunden. Jeder einzelne Schritt war ein Paradebeispiel für Koordination und Anmut, ebenso fließend wie die Bewegung, mit der sie sich setzte und den Mund für ein sanftes „Guten Abend.“ an das Mikrophon brachte. Manchmal gab sie vor der Lesung einen kurzen Kommentar, was sie mit dem Geschriebenen verband, was sie bezwecken wollte, und Kathrin freute sich darüber, auch dieses Mal nicht enttäuscht zu werden. „Die folgende Geschichte trägt den Titel ‘Fühlen, was wir wissen‘ und ist eigentlich schon ziemlich alt. Ich habe sie vor mehreren Jahren verfasst und für euch ein wenig aufpoliert, weil es mir gemein vorkam, sie nicht zu teilen.“ Dann räusperte sie sich und legte los. Die Geschichte handelte von einem Jungen, der mit dem Mädchen seiner Träume durch die Straßen schlendert, begeistert vom beginnenden Schneefall am frühen Abend. Sie unterhielten sich durchweg über vermeintliche Belanglosigkeiten, während er nur daran denkt, wie er endlich den Mut aufbringen kann, ihr zu gestehen, welche Gefühle er hegt. Bald eine Dreiviertelstunde las Johanna mit ihrer ausdrucksstarken Stimme, als sie sich dem Ende zuwandte: „Der Junge hob den Blick, die Kehle gespannt vor Angst: ‚Ich liebe dich.‘, die Worte waren kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, doch Kanonenschläge in der Winterstille. Elena selbst blickte ihm in die Augen, zu seiner Verwunderung nicht irritiert, nicht verwundert. Nur froh. Und ihre Lippen öffneten sich sanft, nur einen Spalt, gerade genug Platz für zwei Worte, die süßer nicht sein könnten.“ Zur Verwunderung der Menge lehnte Johanna sich vor, zog mit einer geübten Bewegung den Hut von ihrem Kopf und blickte mit starkem Blick auf ihre Zuhörer herunter, während sie flüsterte: „Ich weiß.“ Der Applaus, zu dem sie sich lächelnd von der Bühne entfernte, während sie die Zettel in einer Innentasche ihres Sakkos verstaute, war tosend und durchzogen von Jubel, Pfiffen und vereinzelten Aufforderungen zu einer Zugabe. Johanna ignorierte all das, als sie sich wie üblich in eine Ecke des Lokals setzte, in der bereits mehrere kleine Ledersessel um einen ebenso kleinen Tisch gestellt auf sie warteten. Als kleine Berühmtheit hätte man vermuten können, dass Johanna sich zumindest ein wenig an der ihr zugetragenen Bewunderung labte oder aber dass sich ein Großteil der Fans dazu berufen fühlten, ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten, doch das Gegenteil war der Fall. Johanna hatte in der Vergangenheit ganz bewusst ihre höfliche, aber unnahbare Seite gezeigt, mit wenigen Ausnahmen. Eine davon war Kathrin, die sich mit einer lässigen Bewegung auf den Sessel gegenüber von Johanna fallen ließ: „Hast du eigentlich schon mal darüber nachgedacht, deinen Traum, Schriftstellerin im großen Stil zu werden, aufzugeben und stattdessen in die Performance-Kunst zu gehen?“ Johanna hob den Blick und setzte den Hut auf, den sie bis eben in der Hand gehalten hatte. Die Krempe schob sie nach oben, sodass sie Kathrin wenigstens in die Augen sehen konnte: „Ich denke nicht, dass das etwas für mich wäre. Ich schreibe zu gerne, und der Vorteil daran ist, dass man selten direkt mit seinen Kritikern konfrontiert wird. Ich meine, man bekommt die Geschichte mit, sieht aber mich dabei nicht. Nicht wirklich.“ „Wofür du auf interessante Weise sorgst, wenn du vorliest.“, erwiderte Kathrin gespielt schnippisch, lehnte sich vor und klaute Johanna unter leisem Protest den Hut, um eine kurzgeschnittene, schwarze Haarpracht zu enthüllen: „Wieso versteckst du eigentlich das, was an dir schön ist? Ich steh total auf deine Frisur.“ „Das hast du schon einmal gefragt.“, murrte Johanna und fuhr sich verlegen durch die Haare: „Und noch ein weiteres Mal.“ „Exakt.“, meinte Katharina und setzte sich den Hut lächelnd selbst auf: „Und nie hast du eine konkrete Antwort gegeben.“ „Was lässt dich nun glauben, dass es diesmal anders ausgehen wird?“ Kathrin nickte resignierend und schob sich den Hut ins Gesicht, wie Johanna es auf der Bühne tat: „Meine Güte, Lady! Wie kannst du so überhaupt irgendwas sehen? Ich meine, klar, das ist der Sinn dahinter, aber… selbst lesen dürfte so schwer sein.“ „Ich bin geübt darin. Jetzt gib den her.“ Beim letzten Satz war Johannas Stimme etwas schärfer geworden, also beeilte Kathrin sich, der Aufforderung nachzukommen. Als ihr Gegenüber den Hut schnappte und auf den Tisch drückte, wechselte sie das Thema: „Ich hab letztens mal meiner kleinen Schwester von dir erzählt. Weißt schon, Annika.“ „Die Zwölfjährige?“ Johanna erinnerte sich: „Hat sie inzwischen ihre Zahnspange?“ „Jaha.“, lachte Kathrin trocken: „Vor zwei Wochen ungefähr wurde sie eingesetzt. Mama sagt, das war vielleicht ein Palaver. Wäre gern dabei gewesen. Wie dem auch sei, sie war ziemlich begeistert davon, dass ich eine richtige Schriftstellerin kenne.“ „Ich bin keine richtige Schriftstellerin.“, verbesserte Johanna kühl: „Ich bin eine kleine Wortschmiedin, die einmal die Woche Kurzgeschichten in einem Club vorliest. Ich hab noch kein Buch veröffentlicht.“ „Na gut, meine Güte, ich hab eben ein wenig übertrieben. Aber sie findet sich auf jeden Fall cool. Würde dich, denke ich, gerne mal kennen lernen.“ Johanna schwieg eine Sekunde. Ihr Gesicht, glatt und auf angenehme Weise schmal, zeigte etwas, was Kathrin selten an ihr sah: Bedauern: „Wenn das eine Einladung war, deine Familie kennen zu lernen, muss ich dich enttäuschen. Niemand hier kennt mich außerhalb des Clubs, und außer dir erzähle ich niemandem viel von mir…“ „Schon klar, du redest ja mit sonst niemandem. Aber gut, was müsste ein schniekes Mädel wie ich tun, um dich zu einem Familientreffen zu bewegen?“ „Einiges.“, murmelte Johanna: „Zuerst: Höre auf, es als Familientreffen zu bezeichnen. Zweitens: Verwende den Begriff ‚Schnieke‘ niemals wieder.“ „Das krieg ich ihn. Keine schnieken Familientreffen mehr.“ Sie zwinkerte Johanna zu und fragte: „Wie geht’s weiter?“ „Drittens: Ich treffe grundsätzlich nur Fam… Verwandte von Leuten, mit denen ich so eine Art… Beziehung führe. Mit Intimitäten und dem ganzen Scheiß. Kommt nicht vor, also ist das Thema eigentlich…“ „Fahren wir zu mir oder zu dir?“ Die Frage, wie aus der Pistole geschossen und doch so aufrichtig wie ein lange geplanter Heiratsantrag an einem französischen Strand, getaucht in das rotgoldene Licht der untergehenden Sonne, riss Johanna aus dem Konzept: „Wie?“ „Intimitäten kannst du haben.“, grinste Kathrin. Sie wirkte nervös, aber ernst: „Wir können zu dir fahren oder zu mir… so, wie du immer auf deine abweisende Tendenz pochst, denke ich, wir sollten zu mir fahren…“ „Wieso?“ Johanna fühlte sich mit einem Mal ziemlich unwohl, oder eher unruhig. Rastlos: „Wieso willst du mich einfach so abschleppen?“ „Ich will dich doch nicht abschleppen.“ Kathrin gab sich entrüstet: „Abschleppen wollen würde ich eine süße Kleine, der ich auf einer Party einen Drink spendiere. Mit dir ist das anders. Wir kennen uns. Oder… Nun ja, du kennst mich, und außer mir weiß hier wohl niemand im Club mehr über dich. Außerdem, Jo, hast du eigentlich den blassesten Schimmer, wie verdammt sexy du bist?“ „Ähm…“, begann Johanna, wurde aber sofort unterbrochen: „Ich meine, sieh dich mal um: Was siehst du?“ Johanna seufzte. Sie hatte keine Lust auf dieses Spiel: „Keine Ahnung. Menschen?“ „Ganz schön fantasielos für so ein kreatives Hirn. Ich sehe Leute mit Makeup, Frauen mit Pushup-BH, Männer mit T-Shirts, die eine Nummer zu klein sind, um muskulöser zu wirken. Und weißt du, was ich sehe, wenn ich dich angucke? Gar nichts davon. Du gibst dich, wie du bist, ohne jemanden anzulügen. Und das beeindruckt mich sehr.“ „Ich hab viel zu viel Zeit damit vergeudet, jemanden darzustellen, der ich nicht bin. Versuch nicht, mir jetzt daraus ein Kompliment zu schneidern, um mich abzuschleppen.“ Obwohl ruhig war ihre Stimme so schneidend wie Stahl, und Kathrin zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Johanna mochte unnahbar sein, oder kühl, aber selten wurde sie zornig. Offenbar hatte sie das selbst gemerkt, denn sie hob sofort entschuldigend die Hände: „Tut mir leid. Ich bin einfach ein wenig müde. Lesen ist anstrengend.“ Kathrin nickte und lehnte sich dann zu ihrer Bekannten herüber, mit den Händen den Hut auf der Tischplatte hin und her schiebend: „Gut, dann mache ich dir jetzt einen Vorschlag: Ich gehe zur Theke, dann komme ich zurück mit einem alkoholfreien Bier für mich und einem Johannisbeersaft für dich, und bis wir diese Getränke geleert haben, können wir uns unterhalten, und vielleicht entscheidest du dich, mit mir nach Hause zu fahren, oder auch nicht. Mal sehen, was der Abend so bringt.“ Sie stand auf, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, und Johanna sah ihr mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Sehnsucht nach. Ihr Herz pochte schon seit geraumer Zeit ungewöhnlich stark, und plötzlich spürte sie einen klebrigen Geschmack auf der Zunge. Irritiert hob sie die Hand an die Lippen, strich mit dem Handrücken darüber und fühlte, wie sich ihr Magen krampfhaft zusammenzog, als ein dünner Blutstreifen darauf zurückblieb. Zitternd wühlte sie in ihren Taschen nach einem Taschentuch, wurde fündig und säuberte fahrig sowohl Hand als auch Mund. Danach stand sie auf, den Hut wie aus Reflex auf die Haare setzend, und eilte hinter Kathrin her. Sie erwischte sie kurz vor der Theke und war beruhigt, dass sie offenbar noch nichts bestellt hatte. Ihr unsicher die Hand auf die Schulter legend murmelte sie: „Macht es dir was aus, wenn wir jetzt sofort fahren? Bevor ich es mir anders überlege.“ Eine Mischung aus Verwunderung und Freude breitete sich auf Kathrins Gesicht aus, wovon Letztere schnell obsiegte: „Natürlich, klar, ähm, gerne.“ Sie lächelte schelmisch: „Das ging ja doch ganz einfach.“ Johanna zog eine Grimasse und verdrehte die Augen, während sie ihrer Freundin folgte. Der Metallgeschmack in ihrem Mund war verschwunden. Kathrin fuhr ein wenig zu schnell, das einzige merkliche Anzeichen für ihre Nervosität, die sie eigentlich nicht versteckt hätte, da sie sich immer offen gab. Johanna hingegen benahm sich wie immer, indem sie stur aus dem Fenster blickte, die Knie aneinanderdrückte und die Finger verschränkte, vielleicht ein wenig krampfhafter als gewöhnlich. Entgegen der Erwartungen Kathrins, ein entspannendes Gespräch anzufangen, schwiegen sie, während sie immer wieder auf Johannas verkrampfte Finger blicken musste, unabhängig davon, ob sie fuhr oder nicht. Nach beinahe zehn Minuten Fahrtzeit passte sie eine leere Bushaltestelle ab und fuhr rechts ran. Johanna reagierte quasi gar nicht, bis Kathrin ihr die rechte Hand hinhielt: „Gib her.“, sagte sie, auf die verkrampften Finger deutend. Ihre Freundin gehorchte stumm und presste die Lippen aufeinander, als Kathrin die verspannten Muskeln mit ihren Handinnenflächen wärmte: „Wenn du das wirklich nicht willst, dann lassen wir das. Du musst mir keinen Gefallen tun, okay? Sag einfach nein, dann fahre ich dich nach Hause. Oder zum nächsten Bahnhof, wenn dir das lieber ist. Ich zwinge dich zu gar nichts.“ Johanna schwieg eine Weile, betrachtete den Wust aus Fingern und Händen, der über dem Schaltknüppel schwebte, dann zog sie ihre Hände zurück und hustete in die Handflächen. Die blutigen Tropfen wischte sie mit ihrem Taschentuch ab, bevor Kathrin etwas bemerkte: „Ich bin nur nervös, das ist alles. Ich hab das noch nie gemacht, und es ist eine Weile her, seit ich mit jemandem mehr hatte als nur eine angenehme Unterhaltung.“ Kathrin verzog überrascht das Gesicht: „Du hast das noch nie gemacht? Meinst du damit, du bist noch nie mit einer Frau ausgegangen oder noch nie überhaupt…“ „Letzteres. War nie so ganz mein Ding.“ „Aber… komm, verarsch mich nicht. Man schreibt keine Geschichten wie deine, wenn man noch Jungfrau ist. Ich meine, du hast in diesem Gruseldings, äh…“ Sie schnippte mit den Fingern: „Ah, ja. Kronleuchter, so hieß das. Da hast du so einnehmende und realitätsnahe Liebesszenen geschrieben, das kann nicht…“ „Doch.“ Johannas Stimme zitterte leicht: „Das kann, ganz offensichtlich. Kannst du… Können wir weiterfahren, bitte? Wir stehen hier jetzt seit über drei Minuten, das ist gegen die Verkehrsvorschriften.“ Diese Aussage verleitete Kathrin zu einem herzerwärmenden Lachanfall: „Woah. Das ist das, worum du dir gerade Sorgen machst? Ernsthaft? Hast du nicht mal gesagt, du hättest wenig Humor?“ „Ich bin gut in Situationskomik.“, verbesserte Johanna: „Aber Witze erzählen, das liegt mir überhaupt nicht. Fährst du jetzt?“ Das kurze Gespräch hatte seine Wirkung offenbar getan, Johanna lächelte und saß weitaus entspannter da als noch wenige Minuten zuvor. „Was meintest du eigentlich als du sagtest, du hättest lange Zeit jemanden dargestellt, der du nicht bist? Hast du dich nicht getraut, dich zu outen oder…?“ Sie ließ die Frage in der Luft hängen, während der Wagen durch die relativ leeren Straßen tuckerte. Johanna war anzusehen, dass sie schwankte zwischen einer kurzen Erklärung und einem „Das geht dich nichts an.“, aber am Ende entschied sie sich dafür, doch ein wenig ausführlicher zu werden: „Meine Familie war schon immer recht konservativ, um es mal vorsichtig auszudrücken. Ich wurde katholisch getauft und das alles, und dazu angehalten, lange Kleider zu tragen, kein Sex vor der Ehe, der ganze Bockmist. Jetzt versteh das nicht falsch, meine Erziehung war nicht streng katholisch, es waren nur… na ja, Randaspekte. Insgesamt hielt ich sie immer für ganz normal. Nun, irgendwann musste ich ausziehen. Ich sage, ich musste, aber eigentlich wollte ich weg. Du hast ja mal erzählt, du hättest deine Neigung erst so mit… was war es, sechzehn, siebzehn Jahren entdeckt? Nun, ich war da ein wenig schneller. Das ist… Nicht leicht, wenn man in einem solchen Umfeld aufwächst, nur um zu wissen, dass man den Werten, die gepredigt werden, so ziemlich gar nicht entspricht. Geschlechtsverkehr nur zur Fortpflanzung ist nicht so wirklich praktisch für eine Lesbe.“ Sie lachte trocken und fuhr fort: „Jedenfalls, mit achtzehn bin ich ausgezogen. Hab mir einen ganz passablen Job geangelt und mich nebenher selbst im Schreiben unterrichtet. Ein Literaturstudium hätte ich beinahe in Erwägung gezogen, allerdings wurde mir von Literaturstudenten versichert, dass es Zeitverschwendung wäre. Und ich hab es ja auch so geschafft. Und irgendwann… Das klingt blöd, ehrlich, und in einer Geschichte oder so würde man mir für diese Aussage faules Schreiben vorwerfen, aber nachdem ich knapp zwei Jahre lang immer weniger unter dem Einfluss meiner Familie stand, hab ich einfach einen kompletten Typwechsel gemacht.“ Sie stockte, hörte auf zu reden. Sie waren da, wenige Meter von Kathrins Wohnung entfernt. Es war ein kleines Reihenhaus, das Erste von fünf, und alles andere als ansehnlich, wie Reihenhäuser es so an sich haben. Johanna fragte sich in Gedanken an ihre eigene Mietwohnung, wie viel Kathrin verdienen musste, um sich das leisten zu können. „Meine Großeltern unterstützen mich ein wenig.“ Sie musste den verwunderten Blick bemerkt haben: „Alleine hätte ich wohl kaum die Möglichkeiten für so etwas.“ Sie stieg aus dem Auto aus, wartete kurz auf die regungslos dasitzende Schreiberin und beugte sich dann wieder zu ihr in den Wagen: „Möchtest du nicht mit hochkommen?“ Johanna schlug die Augen nieder und lächelte verlegen: „Oh, gerne. Ich… war nur kurz in Gedanken.“ Immer noch still stieg sie aus und folgte Kathrin zur Eingangstür, nur um sie wenige Augenblicke danach zu durchschreiten. Die Inneneinrichtung kümmerte sie überhaupt nicht, und ohne Überraschung registrierte sie, dass Kathrin sie ohne große Umschweife in den ersten Stock führte, offenkundig zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. „Du erzähltest gerade etwas von deinem… Typwechsel?“ Kathrins Frage stand in leichtem Kontrast zu ihrer erkennbaren Absicht, alsbald intim zu werden, und Johanna vermutete, dass der Smalltalk sie entspannen sollte. Nun, sei es drum, ein Versuch konnte nicht schaden: „Ich sagte doch, früher habe ich nur Kleider getragen, oder Röcke und Blusen, halt den ganzen femininen Kram. Ich bin nicht… so rumgelaufen.“ Sie deutete an sich herunter, Anzug, Hemd und kurze Haare betonend, während sie sich in den Türrahmen lehnte, das Bett bewusst ignorierend: „Ich hab mir extra eine Woche Urlaub genommen, um genug Zeit zu haben, alles ordnungsgemäß zu arrangieren. Du machst dir ja keine Vorstellungen, wie schnell es gehen kann… Am Ende habe ich drei Tage gebraucht. Anfangen wollte ich mit den Haaren, aber wo gehe ich hin? In der Vergangenheit hat mir immer eine Freundin meiner Mutter die Haare geschnitten, und sie war ehrlich ziemlich gut, aber zu ihr könnte ich dazu nicht gehen. Ich hatte mir schon eine Frisur ausgeguckt, die mir deutlich besser gefiel als der Pferdeschwanz. Kennst du den Film ‚Better than Chocolate‘?“ Kathrin schüttelte stumm den Kopf und Johanna fuhr fort: „Nun, darin gibt es eine Frau, die eben so kurze Haare hat wie ich jetzt. Ich hab mir einen Screenshot von einer ihrer Szenen gemacht, auf den Kopf fokussiert, und bin dann zum nächstbesten Friseursalon gegangen, hab das Bild auf die Tischplatte gelegt und gesagt: ‚Das möchte ich auf meinem Kopf haben, wenn ich das nächste Mal in einen Spiegel gucke.‘ Der Kerl hat mich ein wenig skeptisch angeguckt, vermutlich missfiel ihm der Gedanke, so viel Haar abrasieren zu müssen, aber zu meinem Glück leben wir in einer geldgeilen Dienstleistergesellschaft, und solange ich zahlen konnte, was ich konnte, würde er mit meinen Haaren alles tun, was ich wollte. Eine halbe Stunde später sah ich so aus wie jetzt. Zumindest nördlich meines Schlüsselbeins. Als nächstes brauchte ich neue Klamotten, und da wird die Sache richtig interessant. Irgendwie sogar witzig, finde ich. Ich meine, die Kleider standen mir schon ziemlich gut. Sie gefielen mir nur überhaupt nicht. Ich ging also das erste Mal einkaufen, ohne jemanden zu haben, der mir sagt, was sich anzuziehen geziemt, ausgestattet mit der freien Wahl. Dabei habe ich übrigens eine extrem geile Entdeckung gemacht.“ Johannas Augen leuchteten fast so sehr wie bei einer Lesung, und Kathrin musste sich zusammenreißen, um ihr nicht an die Lippen zu springen. Konnte ein einziges Wesen überhaupt so attraktiv wirken? „Du kennst doch bestimmt diese Luxusläden, die in Filmen gezeigt werden, Pretty Woman zum Beispiel, wo die Verkäuferinnen einem die ganze Zeit folgen um zu sagen, was einem besonders gut steht und so weiter. Nun, ich hab mich speziell in den Kleidungsgeschäften umgesehen, die ich sonst nie besucht hätte, und bin auf ein Geschäft gestoßen, das tatsächlich einen solchen Service hat. Und das, ohne wirklich ein megateures Luxusding zu sein. Wie auch immer, ich trat ein und mir kam eine junge Frau entgegen, vielleicht zwanzig, einundzwanzig Jahre alt damals, und fragte mit überzeugender Höflichkeit, was sie denn für mich tun könne. Und als hätte ich darauf gewartet, sagte ich: ‚Ich suche die Herrenabteilung, bitte.‘ Die Frau hat sich nichts anmerken lassen, was ich cool fand, bis sie mich fragte, welche Größe mein Freund denn hätte. Verstehst du, sie ging davon aus, ich würde ein Geschenk suchen.“ Johanna kicherte leise und trocken: „Ihre Reaktion, als ich antwortete: ‚Ich habe keinen Freund, die Klamotten sind für mich selbst.‘, das war irgendwie richtig lustig. Zuerst hatte es ihr die Sprache verschlagen, dann räusperte sie sich und kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, nur um dann in gewohnter Manier weiter zu machen, als würde sie mir einen hübschen Rock verkaufen, nur waren es eben keine Röcke, sondern Hemden und Hosen.“ Sie kratzte sich an der Stirn und ihr seliges Lächeln verblasste. Der Moment der Nostalgie schien abzuflauen: „Ich hab ziemlich viel Geld in dem Laden ausgegeben, immerhin musste ich mich beinahe komplett neu einkleiden. Die Frau war aber ziemlich klasse, hat sich bis auf das eine Stocken nichts anmerken lassen. Nicht mal, als ich sie fragte, ob sie etwas empfehlen kann, um die Brüste abzubinden.“ „Um die was?“ Kathrin blickte ungläubig erst in Johannas Gesicht, dann auf ihre Brustpartie: „Ich dachte immer, du bist quasi… nun, ein Brett, was das angeht. Wieso…?“ Johanna hob die Hand und machte damit eindeutig klar: Wenn dieses Thema weiter diskutiert werden würde, dann zu ihren Bedingungen: „Sie war ziemlich hilfreich in dieser Hinsicht. Aber der Hammer war das Ende, als ich mich für ihre Hilfe bedankte. Sie blickte mich nämlich an und sagte: ‚Bitte entschuldigen Sie mein unprofessionelles Verhalten.‘“ Johanna löste sich vom Türrahmen und schritt durch das Zimmer, machte eine kleine Kurve um das Bett, auf dem Kathrin sich niedergesetzt hatte: „Ich musste ein wenig nachdenken um überhaupt zu begreifen, was sie meinte. Ich hatte damals den Kopf so voll mit allen möglichen Gedanken, Sorgen, Wünschen, Hoffnungen… Hätte sie es nicht erwähnt, hätte ich mich im Leben nie daran erinnert. Sie meinte ihr kurzes Zögern, als ich ihr sagte, dass die Männerkleidung für mich gedacht ist. Überflüssig zu erwähnen, dass ich ihre Entschuldigung angenommen habe. Und am Abend desselben Tages habe ich dann all meine Kleider in ein paar Müllbeutel gesteckt und der Caritas die größte Kleiderspende seit Anno Dazumal beschert.“ Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht: „Ich hab mich danach im Spiegel angesehen. Das Gesicht einer jungen Frau in meinem Hemd und mit diesem Kurzhaarschnitt… ich hab mich noch nie so frei gefühlt wie in diesem Augenblick.“ Sie blieb stehen, direkt vor ihrer Gastgeberin, und seufzte: „Leider ist das Leben nicht immer so nett zu einem.“ Ohne ihre Worte genauer zu erläutern, knöpfte sie ihr Sakko auf und ließ es von den Schultern gleiten. Der schwere Stoff fiel beinahe geräuschlos zu Boden. Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete sie dann den ersten Knopf ihres Hemdes, setzte am Zweiten an und ließ die Hände dann doch wieder sinken. Kathrin ahnte, was los war, Nervosität, vielleicht auch Angst, das kannte sie alles selbst. Unschlüssig, ob sie die Sache selbst in die Hand nehmen sollte, fragte sie stattdessen: „Wieso ausgerechnet diese Männersachen? Du scheinst mir nicht wirklich zu wünschen, ein Mann zu sein.“ „Oh, keine Sorge, das will ich auch nicht. Aber… Nun, ich weiß nicht recht. Es gefiel mir einfach. Und es gefällt mir immer noch. Ist ein bisschen so wie bei einem Mann, der gerne Frauenkleider trägt, ohne sich aber zu wünschen, eine Frau zu sein. Wusstest du, dass der Duden zum Begriff Transvestit ausschließlich von Männern redet, die Frauenkleider tragen, aber Frauen, die Männerkleidung tragen, überhaupt nicht erwähnt?“ Kathrin schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein… Aber ich weiß, dass die wissenschaftliche Definition sich da allgemeiner gibt.“ Sie stand auf und machte einen Schritt auf Johanna zu, die sich unweigerlich an die Wand in ihrem Rücken presste. Ein Ziehen kniff in ihrer Brust, eine unangenehme Hitze, und sie spürte, wie ein ganzer Schwall einer warmen Flüssigkeit ihren Mund zu füllen begann. Sie streckte eine Hand aus, um Kathrin auf Abstand zu halten, während sie hustete und einen Mund voll Blut auf den Boden spuckte. Ein dünner, roter Faden zog sich über ihre Lippen, und sie wischte ihn leicht zitternd weg. Kathrin sah nichts davon, sie lehnte sich nur mit den Händen an die Wand, um Johannas Blick einzufangen: „Jedenfalls bin ich echt froh, dass du kein Mann sein willst. Ich wäre ungern gezwungen, deinetwegen hetero zu werden.“ Für eine Sekunde herrschte Stille, dann brach Johanna in schallendes Gelächter aus. Sie hielt sich den Bauch, während Kathrin – gleichwohl weniger enthusiastisch – einstimmte und sich an die Wand lehnte. Nach etwas mehr als einer Minute hatte die Hauptattraktion von „Frances‘ World“ sich wieder gefangen: „Meine Güte. Dein Spruch war… der Hammer. Wie aus einem richtig schlechten Film, der nur eine Intimaufnahme davon entfernt ist, ein Porno zu sein.“ „So wie bei American Pie?“ „Schlimmer!“ Johanna kicherte erneut: „Viel schlimmer. Aber ich habe lang nicht mehr so gelacht.“ Kathrin nahm das als gutes Zeichen und nutzte die Gelegenheit, ihre Hände an Johannas Wangen zu platzieren und langsam ihren Hals herunter zu streichen. Die junge Frau versteifte sich, als die warmen Finger ihr Schlüsselbein berührten und verfiel in eine Art Duldungsstarre, als sich ein Hemdknopf nach dem anderen lösen ließ. Mit einem schnellen, sanften Ruck beförderte Kathrin das Hemd zum Sakko auf den Boden und trat verwundert einen Schritt zurück: „Also das hast du vorhin gemeint.“, murmelte sie und knabberte unsicher an ihrem Daumennagel. Johannas gesamter Torso war straff umwickelt mit Bandagen, die ihre Brüste so weit abdrückten, dass die Form kaum mehr zu erahnen war. Sie hob abwesend die linke Hand und strich mit der Zeigefingerspitze darüber: „Was man nicht alles tut, um tragen zu können, was man tragen will nicht wahr?“ Ihre Stimme klang gleichgültig: „Es ist nicht besonders einfach, eine durchschnittliche Oberweite zu haben und dann solche Kleidung zu tragen. Ich meine, genau aus diesem Grund gibt es schließlich die Frauenabteilung in Kleiderläden. Da ich das aber nicht wollte, hab ich mich eben ein wenig umorientieren müssen.“ Sie legte den Kopf schief und kratzte sich am Nacken: „Na ja, anfänglich hatte ich gehofft, ein einfacher Sport-BH würde reichen, aber scheinbar halten sie lediglich die Form und pressen sie nicht ab. Ich hätte noch ein Korsett kaufen können, es gibt extra Spezialanfertigungen für so etwas, aber diese Teile sind teuer, also richtig verschissen teuer. Ich kann dir gar nicht beschreiben, wie unverhältnismäßig teuer so ein Lederstreifen sein kann. Und versteh mich nicht falsch, ich bin weder geizig noch arm, aber das kann ich mir schlichtweg nicht erlauben. Also hab ich, wie gesagt, mal die Frau in diesem Laden gefragt. Sie hat mir dann Bandagen empfohlen…“ „Du weißt aber schon“, warf Kathrin ein, „dass das auch nicht ungefährlich ist? Auf Dauer können dadurch die Rippen geschädigt werden. Ich hatte mal eine Biolehrerin, lustige kleine Frau, die erwähnte, dass die Rippen im Grunde nur locker am Solarplexus aufgehängt sind. Übt man zu viel oder zu häufigen Druck aus, können die sich verformen oder brechen. Und dann dringen die in deine Lunge ein, oder…“ „Oder ins Herz.“, murmelte Johanna und wie auf Kommando füllte sich ihr Mund erneut mit Blut, das sie herunterschluckte, bevor es ihr Kinn herunterrinnen würde: „Tja, dann… solltest du mir vielleicht helfen. Nicht, dass noch was Schlimmes passiert.“ Sie hob die Arme an und gab Kathrin so zu verstehen, dass sie die Bandagen entfernen konnte. Sie ließ sich das natürlich nicht zweimal verdeutlichen und löste sie mit einem gekonnten Griff – Johanna vermutete, dass sie Übung darin hatte, BHs zu öffnen, und die Clipper, mit denen die Stofftücher befestigt waren, konnten dagegen nur ein Kinderspiel sein. Geradezu zärtlich rollte Kathrin Schicht für Schicht ab, bis Johannas gesamter Oberkörper unbedeckt war. „Hab ich dir schon einmal gesagt, dass du den echt nervigen Hang hast, zu untertreiben, wenn es um deine Vorzüge geht?“ Johanna hatte den Blick abgewandt und sah die Spiegelung ihres ausdruckslosen Gesichts im nachtverdunkelten Fenster: „Wie meinst du das?“ „Du sagtest, deine Brüste seien durchschnittlich.“ Kathrin formte ihre Hände zu Schalen und begann wie beim Obstkauf, die Brüste zu wiegen: „Du hast mich eiskalt angeschmiert, Süße, und ich hab dir auch noch geglaubt. Die sind fantastisch!“ „Kannst du bitte aufhören, von meinen Brüsten zu reden wie von einem Ausstellungsstück im Museum?“ Kathrin verzog den Mund und seufzte: „Sei nicht so prüde. Darf ich mich an deiner Hose zu schaffen machen, oder soll ich mich erst selbst ausziehen, damit wir Gleichstand haben?“ Die Augen verdrehend, aber lächelnd, drückte Johanna ihre Freundin sanft an den Schultern nach unten und murmelte unsicher: „Nur zu.“ Sie starrte weiterhin stur geradeaus, ja nicht auf das blickend, was sich südlich ihres Bauchnabels abspielte, und betrachtete ihr Gesicht im Fenster. Ein hübsches Gesicht, zweifellos, nicht überdurchschnittlich, aber eines, das man gerne betrachtete. Durch ihre angespannte Haltung und den gleichgültig scheinenden Blick wirkte sie beinahe mies gelaunt und sie war froh, dass Kathrin das nicht sah. Ihre Laune war alles andere als mies. Der raue Stoff glitt ihre Beine herunter und kurz darauf spürte Johanna zarte Finger, die sich in den Bund ihrer Unterwäsche schlängelten und diese ebenso mit einem schnellen Ruck herunterzogen. „Wow.“ Man konnte das Lächeln in Kathrins Stimme hören: „Du siehst echt hübsch aus.“ Johanna zuckte zusammen, trat einen Schritt zur Seite – wobei sie die Kleidung an Ort und Stelle liegen ließ – und würgte etwas Blut hervor, das auf den Boden plätscherte wie ein Schwall Wasser. Verkrampft wischte sie sich den Mund ab und knurrte: „Ernsthaft? Du guckst mir in den Schritt und bringt so einen Text? Du hast zu viele Softpornos geguckt wenn du glaubst, dass jemand wie ich auf so etwas steht.“ Kathrin schien ob dieser Reaktion überrascht – und verletzt? – zu sein, als sie aufstand: „Jo, ich will doch nur ein wenig romantischer wirken…“ „Korrektur.“, begann Johanna und schluckte einen gerinnenden Klumpen übriggebliebenen Blutes aus ihrer Mundhöhle herunter: „Romantisch wäre ein Dinner bei Kerzenlicht und Sätze wie ‚Ich liebe es, deine Seele durch deine Iris funkeln zu sehen.‘ Das, was du hier abziehst, ist nicht romantisch, sondern erotisch. Nicht, dass ich da, ähm, im Prinzip etwas gegen habe, aber du hast schon ein wenig…“ Sie stockte, legte den Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen zurück und atmete tief durch: „Vergiss es, ich bin total neben der Spur. Das kommt von der ungewohnten Situation, dann werde ich nervös, und je nervöser ich werde, desto mehr rede ich…“ „Schon gemerkt.“ Kathrin kratzte sich an der Schläfe und legte dann freundschaftlich einen Arm um Johannas Schulter: „Du redest pro Minute mehr über dich selbst als du es in den letzten paar Monate gemacht hast. Worüber ich mich nicht beschweren will.“ Sie löste sich wieder und zog sich dann mit einer erheiternden Selbstverständlichkeit aus: „Allerdings macht es mir die Entscheidung wirklich schwer, ob ich dir jetzt weiter zuhören soll, was ich sehr gerne tue, oder ob ich dich aufs Bett schleudern und deinem niedlichen Mund etwas andere Töne entlocken soll.“ Johanna schwieg kurz, dann gab sie sich einen Ruck – wortwörtlich, als sie sich von der Wand abstieß – und versuchte sich in einem selbstsicheren Lächeln: „Dann nehme ich dir die Entscheidung mal ab.“ Dies sagend trippelte sie zum Bett und legte sich darauf, allerdings auf eine sichtbar verkrampfte Art: Auf dem Rücken liegend, die Beine gerade ausgestreckt, die Arme flach neben dem Körper. Unwillkürlich fühlte Kathrin sich an Bilder aus Filmen erinnert, in denen eine Leiche dergestalt auf dem Tisch des Gerichtsmediziners lag. Immerhin atmete Johanna noch. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie man sich verführerisch auf ein Bett legt, oder?“ Johanna verdrehte die Augen: „Wenn du gewollt hättest, dass ich mich drapiere wie die Tussi aus Titanic, hättest du Farbe und Leinwand herausholen und ein Porträt von mir zeichnen müssen.“ „Ich glaube, der hat damals Bleistift benutzt.“, konterte Kathrin und machte ein paar Schritte bis ans Fußende des Bettes. Sie bückte sich, legte beide Hände flach auf die Matratze und begann dann, sich einer Schlange gleich, an Johannas Körper entlang zu winden. Sie begann bei den Füßen, indem sie jedem ihrer großen Zehen einen gehauchten Kuss aufdrückte, dann ebenso einen am linken Knöchel, an der Wade, dem rechten Knie und schnell wechselnd an den Oberschenkeln, Johannas Schritt zielstrebig näherkommend. Diese ihrerseits konnte sich offenbar nicht entscheiden, ob sie es genießen oder doch lieber ausblenden sollte, ihr Körper verkrampfte und entspannte sich in manischer Manier. Kathrin glitt mit ihren Händen sanft an den Außenseiten von Johannas Oberschenkeln entlang, machte einen plötzlichen Ruck vorwärts, ließ ihre Zunge sanft an ihren Bauchnabel schnalzen – was Johanna ein niedliches Zucken entlockte – und befand sich plötzlich erneut auf Augenhöhe: „Hab ich dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich von genau diesem Moment geträumt habe? Wir beide in meinem Bett, dieser klischeehafte Augenkontakt…“ Sie hob eine Hand und glitt damit durch das dünne Haar an Johannas Schläfe, fuhr hindurch wie durch Gras: „Und dann drücke ich ganz sanft meine Lippen auf…“ „Hör auf!“ Johannas Stimme verwandelte sich in ein Kreischen, als sie Kathrins Hand von ihrem Kopf riss und sie unsanft auf die Seite stieß. Mit einem mal von Krämpfen geschüttelt setzte sie sich auf und erbrach würgend Blut, Schleim und winzige Fleischfetzen, der größte kaum größer als eine Ameise, auf den Boden. Ein zweiter Schwall kämpfte sich durch ihre Kehle, verweilte in ihrer Mundhöhle und platschte schließlich auf die wachsende Pfütze. Ein dritter Krampf schüttelte Johanna, dann ein Vierter, aber der Blutstrom war versiegt und das einzige, was sich ausspeien ließ, war roter, klebriger Speichel. „Was…“ Kathrin stützte sich auf den rechten Ellbogen und legte ihrer Freundin die linke Hand auf die Schulter. Zog sie nicht zurück, als diese zusammenzuckte: „Hab ich was Falsches gemacht?“ Johanna antwortete nicht. Stattdessen wischte sie sich den Mund ab und betrachtete ihre in rote Plörre getauchten Füße. Tränen ließen ihren Blick verschwimmen und schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf: „Kann ich… kurz ins Badezimmer?“ Kathrin nickte stumm und beschrieb stockend den Weg dorthin. Mit unsicherem Blick und einem flauen Gefühl im Magen beobachtete sie, wie Johanna das Schlafzimmer verließ, dann hörte sie das Knacken des Lichtschalters im Bad, gefolgt von fließendem Wasser, nur für wenige Sekunden, und schließlich einem gedämpften Schluchzen. Vermutlich hatte sie sich ein Handtuch vor den Mund gedrückt in der Hoffnung, dass Kathrin es nicht hören könnte. Ihre Sorgen wuchsen konstant, bis Johanna das Zimmer wieder betrat, ebenso nackt wie zuvor, aber auf eine schwer greifbare Art verändert. Erst, als sie sich ins Bett legte, den Rücken zu Kathrin gewandt, fiel dieser auf, woran es lag: Jegliche Unsicherheit, die zuvor da gewesen war, schien von ihrer Freundin abgefallen zu sein wie faules Obst von einem Baum. „Kannst du bitte deinen Arm um mich legen?“ Johannas Stimme war tonlos, nur unterschwellig ließ sich erahnen, dass sie praktisch um die Berührung bettelte. Kathrin kam dem nach und drückte sie an sich, nur um dann einer letzten Erzählung zu lauschen. „Ich bin ziemlich verkorkst.“, begann Johanna trocken und klammerte sich an den Arm, der über ihrer linken Schulter lag und in einer Hand unter der rechten Wange auslief: „Ich meine, klar, das ist nichts Neues. Das weißt du schon, und irgendwie magst du mich trotzdem. Aber… Scheiße, ich bin echt richtig, richtig neben der Spur manchmal.“ Sie drehte den Kopf, küsste die Handinnenfläche und führte die Hand dann von ihrem Gesicht weg an die Schläfe, die Kathrin zuvor gestreichelt hatte: „Das hier… hat meine Mutter immer gemacht, als ich noch ein Kind war. Wenn sie mir was vorgelesen hat, wenn wir einen Film geguckt haben, manchmal auch nur einfach so… Ich hab es geliebt, wenn sie das gemacht hat. Teilweise hab ich sie einfach nur gebeten, mir etwas vorzulesen, weil ich wusste, dass sie die ganze Zeit durch meine Haare streichen würde. Man könnte fast sagen, ich war süchtig danach.“ Kathrin ließ ihre Hand flach auf dem warmen Kopfstück liegen, als sie fragte: „Wieso sollte ich dann aufhören?“ „Weil…“ Johanna zögerte und holte tief Luft, um den nächsten Satz schnell, regelrecht hektisch, ausstoßen zu können: „Weil ich nie mehr an das Schöne einer Familie erinnert werden möchte.“ Die Worte, obschon geflüstert, knallten gegen Kathrins Trommelfell wie Paukenschläge und sie ahnte sofort, was passiert sein musste. Was viel zu oft passierte, eine Sache, die ihr glücklicherweise erspart geblieben war. „Nachdem ich mich… neu erfunden habe, könnte man sagen, mit der Frisur, den Klamotten, nachdem ich begonnen habe, einfach wirklich ich zu sein, war es nicht lang bis zum Geburtstag meiner Großmutter väterlicherseits. Da gibt es immer ein kleines Familientreffen, Kaffee und Kuchen und so Zeug. Und ich wollte die Situation nutzen, um mich zu outen. Auf diese Weise wären alle auf einmal anwesend und ich müsste das nicht tausendmal erzählen. Ich hielt das für eine gute Idee. Wie… wie war das eigentlich bei dir?“ Johanna drehte den Kopf ein wenig nach links: „Wie hast du dich geoutet?“ „Oh, ähm…“ Auf eine Frage war Kathrin nicht vorbereitet, darum stockte sie kurz: „Ich hab es mir leicht gemacht. Esstisch mit Mama, Papa und Annika. Es gab Spaghetti, das weiß ich noch, und wir haben uns über irgendwas unterhalten. Das Gespräch kam zum Erliegen und dann hab ich einfach kauend in den Raum geworfen: ‚Übrigens, ich bin lesbisch.‘ War witzig, so alles in allem.“ Sie überlegte, ob sie Johanna einen Kuss auf den Nacken geben sollte, überlegte es sich dann aber anders: „bei dir lief es wohl nicht so gut?“ „Es lief beschissen.“ Es war hörbar, dass Johanna ein Schluchzen unterdrückte. Kathrin fragte sich, wie viel Willenskraft sie jeden Tag aufwenden musste, um die starke, unnahbare Frau zu porträtieren, die sie auf der Bühne lesen sah. „Zugegebenermaßen war es vielleicht nicht der cleverste Plan, gleich im ganzen Asia Kate Dillon-Paket aufzulaufen, aber andererseits: Das bin nun mal ich, und ich hab mich ja wirklich lange genug verstellt. Nun, sei dem wie dem sei, ich bin in Hemd, Hose und Kurzhaarschnitt zur Feier gegangen. Die Reaktion war desaströs. Ich… Gott, ich will das eigentlich gar nicht beschreiben. Ich hab seitdem nicht ein einziges Wort mit überhaupt niemandem aus meiner Familie gewechselt.“ War Kathrin sich sicher gewesen, eine von Trauer und Bedauern durchzogene Stimme zu hören, konnte sie nicht bestreiten, dass der letzte Satz ausschließlich in bitterem Zorn gesagt war: „Wirklich gar nicht mehr? Wie.. wie lange ist das her?“ „Jahre“, murmelte Johanna nur und klammerte sich regelrecht an Kathrins Hand fest: „Wie können Menschen nur so voller Hass und Abscheu gegenüber einer so simplen Sache sein? Ich meine… Ich bin immer noch deren Tochter. Deren Enkel, deren Schwester…“ Sie stockte und drehte sich in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung herum, die Hand ihrer Beichtschwester weiterhin haltend: „Mein Bruder hat kürzlich geheiratet. Irgendeine Frau, die ich nicht mal mehr kennengelernt habe. Weißt du, wie ich es erfahren habe? Ich sah ein Hochzeitsfoto als eines von mehreren Beispielfotos in einem dieser Läden, in denen man Fotographen für alles mögliche findet. Ich wollte da eigentlich neue Passfotos machen lassen… Fuck.“ Sie kniff die Augen zu und presste somit die sich sammelnde Tränenflüssigkeit heraus. Kathrin lehnte sich vor und küsste die salzigen Tropfen von der Haut, während sie ihre eine Hand löste und von oben um Johanna legte, den anderen Arm sanft unter ihr hindurch schob, um sie an sich zu drücken. „Versteh mich nicht falsch…“, nuschelte Johanna in das weiche Fleisch zwischen Hals und Schulter hinein: „Ich wäre nicht zu der Hochzeit gegangen. Aber man könnte doch meinen, dass ich zumindest informiert werde, oder? Ist das zu viel verlangt?“ Da Kathrin nicht wusste, was sie darauf erwidern sollte, schwieg sie, und Johanna hatte scheinbar alles gesagt, was sie sagen wollte. Von dem Gedanken, mit ihr zu schlafen, hatte Kathrin sich sowieso verabschiedet, als sie das Zimmer kurz verlassen hatte, somit war sie zufrieden damit, einfach nur mit dieser verletzlichen und gerade deshalb so starken Frau in den Armen im Bett zu liegen und an Dinge zu denken, die sie nicht sagen würde. Dass Johannas Eltern scheiße seien, dass sowieso ihre ganze Familie es nicht verdient hatte, dass eine so herrliche Person sich deren Gene teilte, dass Johanna so viel Besseres verdient hatte. „Du bist nicht einsam, weißt du?“ Ihre Lippen bewegten sich, bevor sie überhaupt wusste, dass sie sprach: „Ich meine, du… du musst es nicht sein. Du musst dich nicht von allem abstoßen, nur weil deine Familie dich abgestoßen hat.“ Johanna bewegte sich nicht, murmelte aber verwirrt: „Wie meinst du das?“ Kathrin veränderte ihre Position so, dass sie sich in die Augen sehen konnten: „Wenn du dich mal mit den Leuten im Club unterhalten würdest, von mir einmal abgesehen, müsste dir klar sein, was für einen herrlichen positiven Einfluss du auf so viele Leute hast. Nur als Beispiel, es gibt viele Mädchen und Frauen, die noch mit sich selbst hadern, sich entweder nicht gänzlich eingestehen wollen, dass sie lesbisch sind und behaupten, Frances‘ World nur aus Neugier besucht zu haben, oder welche, die Angst haben, sich zu outen… Und dann sehen sie dich, wie du mit deiner herrlichen Theatralik auf die Bühne steigst, deine Geschichten vorliest, die nicht selten genau das Thema behandeln, wegen dem viele von uns dort sind, und wie du einfach nur du bist, und dann fühlen sie sich so viel besser, so viel selbstbewusster und mit sich selbst zufriedener. Ich hab mit vielen der Leute gesprochen, darum weiß ich das. Wir mögen dich alle, Johanna, mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst. Und ich mag dich auch. Sehr.“ Johanna schwieg eine Weile und ließ sich diese Worte durch den Kopf gehen, die klebrige, feuchte Pfütze frischen Blutes in ihrem Mund widerwillig herunterschluckend: „Worauf… willst du hinaus?“ „Darauf, dass du nicht…“ Sie räusperte sich und setzte neu an: „Ich vermute, dass du dich in dich selbst zurückziehst, weil du Angst hast, wieder abgestoßen zu werden, wie von diesen Schlauchköpfen, die mal deine Familie waren. Aber das musst du nicht, darauf will ich hinaus. Nicht nur, dass du akzeptiert wirst, du wirst respektiert, du wirst geliebt, Johanna. Also gibt es keinen Grund, so zu tun, als würdest du dich nicht danach sehnen, was ich… was wir dir geben könnten. Zuneigung, Freundschaft, all sowas.“ Sie seufzte: „Ich bin nicht so gut darin, solche Reden zu schwingen, das ist eher dein Metier, aber du verstehst, was ich meine, oder?“ Johanna nickte stumm und erwiderte nichts. Stattdessen kuschelte sie sich wieder an Kathrins Schulter und flüsterte: „Macht es dir was aus, wenn wir jetzt schlafen? Ich bin ziemlich erschöpft, und ich finde es so ganz angenehm.“ Kathrin grinste. Oh ja, sie hatte verstanden, und offenbar war diese prinzipiell trockene Aussage ihre Art, Zuneigung auszudrücken. Das war nicht das, wovon Kathrin gesprochen hatte, aber auch das war okay. Niemand konnte sich von jetzt auf gleich umprogrammieren. Kathrin lag noch eine Weile wach, selbst als sie merkte, wie Johannas Körper in ihrer Umarmung erschlaffte, ihr Atem flacher und langsamer ging, ein Zeichen für einen guten, angenehmen Schlaf. Kathrin führte ihre Lippen an Johannas Ohr und flüsterte lächelnd: „Hab dich lieb.“ Der Schlaf folgte prompt. Johanna erwachte wenige Minuten nach Drei Uhr morgens und merkte, dass sie und Kathrin im Schlaf ein wenig auseinander gedriftet waren. Die Umarmung hatte sich erst gelockert, dann gelöst und nun lagen sie nur noch nah beieinander. Sie rieb sich die Augen, dann setzte sie sich auf, die Füße aus dem Bett schwingend, langsam, um Kathrin nicht zu wecken. Als sie ihren Rücken streckte, knackte er an zwei Stellen so laut, dass es in ihren Ohren dröhnte und sie sicher war, selbst die Nachbarn müssten dadurch aufgewacht sein. Wartend, bis sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, lauschte sie auf Kathrins Atem. Entspannt, ruhig, gelegentlich durchzogen von einem leichten Seufzen. Vielleicht hatte sie einen angenehmen Traum? Johanna hoffte es, verdient hatte sie es allemal. So eine herrliche Person, so freundlich, so… Sie brach den Gedanken ab und sammelte ihre Kleidung vom Boden auf, schlich damit ins Badezimmer und knipste bei geschlossener Tür das Licht an, um sich einzukleiden. Die Bandagen knüllte sie zusammen und steckte sie in den Gürtel. Sie müsste sie erst glätten, sonst konnten auf ihren Brüsten hässliche und vor allem schmerzende Striemen entstehen. So drückte lediglich das Sakko ein wenig mehr als sonst. Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend kramte sie in ihren Taschen nach etwas, was sie eigentlich immer dabei hatte: Einen Stift und einen oder zwei kleine Papierzettel, für Notizen, Ideen, alles Mögliche. Fündig geworden drückte sie das Papier an die Wand und schrieb: Tut mir leid, aber ich Dann strich sie den begonnenen Satz durch und setzte neu an: Entschuldige, aber ich sagte ja, dass ich verkorkst Erneut unzufrieden setzte sie ein drittes Mal an: Hab dich lieb. Drei Worte, und sie nickte. Das musste reichen. Auf leisen Sohlen schlich sie noch einmal in das Zimmer ihrer Freundin, legte den Zettel auf das freie Kopfkissen und stürmte schließlich so still wie möglich aus der Wohnung. Auf der Straße wusste sie nicht genau, wo sie hin sollte, vermutete aber, auf dem Weg zu einem Bahnhof zu sein. Sie weinte, schluchzte jedoch nicht. Dann fiel ihr das Atmen immer schwerer und schwerer, was sie zuerst ignorierte, dann aber nicht mehr in der Lage war, weil einfach nicht genug Sauerstoff im Blut war… Blut. Blut war mit einem Mal alles, woran sie denken konnte, begleitet von dem großflächigen, stechenden Schmerz in ihrer Brust, wie glühende Splitter in ihren Organen. Blut füllte ihre Kehle, brannte in ihrer Nase, ergoss sich auf den Boden während sie würgend in die Knie sank. Sie erbrach Schwall um Schwall, dickes, zähes Blut, angereichert mit unangenehm großen Fleischfetzen. Ein hässlicher Mischmasch aus Würgen, Weinen und Jammern blubberte zwischen der Flüssigkeit hindurch, während Johanna sich auf die Seite fallen ließ, ein leises Platschen in der gewaltigen Pfütze, darauf wartend, dass der Lebenssaft gerann und sie hier festkleben würde. Ihr Atem erstarb, lange bevor der Blutstrom versiegte. „But the feeling doesn't last / Collapse / I always survive the crash!“ – Ruby Rose, This is how a heart unbreaks Kategorie:Romantischer Horror Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Lang